


I Love the Net

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finds something on Blair's computer screen that opens up interesting possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love the Net

**I Love the Net**  
  
by  


  
  
"Hey, Chief!" Jim called out as he entered Blair's office. Pushing aside a stack of students' exams, he leaned on a table and looked over his smaller friend's shoulder at the computer screen.   
  
"Uh huh," came the distracted reply.  
  
Jim grinned at the typical attitude. He looked around for something more comfortable to sit on, but didn't find it. He wasn't in the mood to move a lot of stuff aside; he knew Blair would only complain about his having put it in the 'wrong place'. Jim looked back at the computer screen, trying to see if he could tell how close his friend was to being done.   
  
The words suddenly jumped off the screen at him:   
  
//Mulder pulled back to take a deep breath, then obeyed the strong hands pushing him to take the hard cock further down his throat. Skinner's fingers gripped his hair, controlling his movements, thrusting in rhythm.//  
  
Jim's cock sprang to life as his eyes darted from the computer screen to the back of Blair's head and back. "Uh, Chief?" he heard himself stammer.   
  
He watched Blair continue reading, then saw the moment that his guide actually _heard_ him. His friend half-turned his head, then swivelled around in a rush, exclaiming, "Jim!"  
  
Jim couldn't help looking -- yes, Blair's pants were tenting, and as he raised his eyes to meet those of his roommate, he saw Blair note his own condition. He felt his hand reach out, saw his thumb stroke along Blair's lower lip. *Was it his imagination, or were those lips swollen a bit with desire?*  
  
Those lips opened, and Jim felt a rush of warm air on his hand, like a flow of warm water. His senses opened up then, smelling their arousal, feeling Blair's heat, almost zoning on that lip.... He couldn't help himself; he leaned closer, and slid his thumb away to make room for his kiss.  
  
He felt Blair's half-gasp as their lips met, and felt Blair's tongue flick out to touch his own mouth. He dimly realized he'd grabbed Blair's head with his hand, feeling the texture of hair, feeling the man press closer into his kiss. He felt a tightnes sin his lungs, a shortness of breath, and he finally pulled back, gasping for air, hearing a matching gasp.  
  
Blair had reached out and placed a hand on Jim's thigh, and Jim let his hand fall to cover it. "Hey, Chief," he managed with a shaky smile.   
  
Blair grinned suddenly, a gleam replacing the haze in his eyes. "Hey, man, what was that all about? Not that I'm complaining, mind you...."   
  
Filled with relief that this was all going to work out, he returned the grin, saying, "Why don't we talk about this at home, huh? I really don't think it's something we want some freshman interrupting."   
  
"Definitely not, man. Definitely." And Blair moved to caress Jim's crotch as he stood. As Jim struggled not to thrust, he felt Blair's lips brush his ear. "Let's go home."  
  
\--end-- 


End file.
